ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Free Trial
≪Announcing the Return of the FINAL FANTASY XI 14-day Free Trial! (12/05/2017)≫ We're pleased to announce the return of the FINAL FANTASY XI 14-day Free Trial! The free trial level cap has also been increased to level 50 to give potential adventurers a better chance to explore Vana'diel! Now is the perfect time to invite friends to join you on your journey! View the Free Trial: Information Now you can experience the world of FINAL FANTASY® XI free for 14 days, by downloading the client software and registering the free trial registration code. FINAL FANTASY® XI is an online role-playing game set in the enthralling FINAL FANTASY® universe. Battle, explore, talk and trade your way through a world of missions, quests and intrigue! Play with your friends or join forces with the adventurers you meet on your travels. Whatever path you choose, in FINAL FANTASY® XI the possibilities are endless: new areas are added and new characters introduced as the epic storyline unfolds before your eyes! If you decide to purchase and register the registration code for the full version of the game after the 14 day free trial, you will be able to transfer your free trial character data, as well as, the PlayOnline information over to your standard subscription a period of 90 days from the time the free trial has concluded. *Please note that once the 90 day period has concluded after Free Trial, you will not be able to transfer over your free trial character data. *Please make sure you have read the Free Trial Restrictions below before checking out. *Please note that the free trial version of FINAL FANTASY® XI does not include any of the expansion pack data. Free Trial Restrictions Please note the free trial version of the game have the following restrictions using the free trial accounts. 1) Free trial period - Free trial players will be able to play for free for 14 days and will be marked with a beginner’s icon. 2) Character creation limit - Free trial players will be able to create up to 3 characters per account. 3) Level 50 cap - Free trial players will be able to level their characters up to level 50. Once level 50 is reached, a character’s levels will not increase even if experience points are gained. However, players will still be able to participate in events and quests. 4) Area restrictions - Free trial players will only be able to access areas included in the initial FINAL FANTASY® XI release (not including any expansion areas). 5) Auction usage - Free trial players will not be able to place items up for auction, place bids on auctions, or view other players’ items up for auction 6) Gil limit - Free trial players can earn up to a maximum of 100,000 gil. Any gil earned beyond that will not be accounted for. 7) Trading and bazaar - Free trial players will not be able to trade items with other players or use the bazaar feature to buy or sell items. 8) Party Invitations - Free trial players will not be able to invite other players to a party. However, free trial players are able to join parties when they are invited. 9) Mog House Delivery Box - Free trial players will not be able to use the Mog House Delivery Box feature. 10) Tell/shout/yell - Free trial players will not be able to use the /tell, /shout, or /yell chat features. However, they will be able to reply to /tell messages from party members and other players. 11) World Transfer Service - Free trial accounts cannot use the World Transfer Service. 12) Mentor - Free trial characters are not able to become mentors (even if they fulfill the requirements of reaching level 30 and playing for over 180 hours). 13) Unity Concord - Free trial account holders will not be able to take part in “Unity Concord.” Installation Instructions In order to begin playing FINAL FANTASY XI Free Trial version, please follow the steps below: 1. Download the client software Please follow the “Installing the PlayOnline Viewer® and FINAL FANTASY® XI” page for instructions on downloading and installing the client software: http://www.playonline.com/ff11eu/download/media/install_win.html (EU) http://www.playonline.com/ff11us/download/media/install_win.html (NA) 2. Square Enix Account A Square Enix Account is required to play FINAL FANTASY® XI. If you already have a Square Enix Account, you do not need to register a separate one. Please access the following page using your internet browser: http://account.square-enix.com/ Click on the “Register for a Square Enix Account” and follow the on-screen instructions. In order to play FINAL FANTASY® XI, entering all of the details for your Square Enix Account is required. 3. Registering the free trial registration code After you have successfully created a Square Enix Account, log into the Square Enix Account Management and begin registering your free trial. Please access the following page using your internet browser: http://account.square-enix.com/ a. Once logged in, click on “PlayOnline / FINAL FANTASY XI” under “Services and Options”. b. Click on the “Add new PlayOnline service account” and follow the instructions on screen. c. When prompted to enter your PlayOnline registration code, please enter the 20 digit registration code provided in your free trial download e-mail. Follow the instruction on screen to log into the client and start playing. For assistance, please visit the SQUARE ENIX Support Centre at http://support.eu.square-enix.com/main.php?la=2&id=455 System Requirements Please refer to the following page for system requirements to play FINAL FANTASY® XI: http://www.playonline.com/ff11eu/envi/win/win01.html Conversion to paid service Once your trial period ends (or at any point during the trial) you can purchase FINAL FANTASY® XI and convert your account to a regular (paid) service. Converting an existing trial account will allow you to keep your characters as well as any progress and items from the trial period. Please refer to the following page for instructions how to do this: http://support.eu.square-enix.com/faqarticle.php?kid=60225&ret=main&id=455&la=2 Converting your trial account will also a free month of service upon the initial purchase.